brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Revolution: Last Fire/Arcade Mode
This article has the Arcade Stories of the titular game. The difference is that the EX variations have different Arcade Stories for plot reasons. There are three rival stages and one final boss stage, which only the second to last and the final boss are voiced. And as mentioned in the main article: Arcade Generations is a new mode debuted in Eclipse 2.0, the latest update in Last Fire features the already released previous three games of the series and All-Stars Fighting character lists vary per version. (Note that Encore+ is included in as part of 3 Final: New Game version) plus the current game. The Fourth game's arcade is 10 stages long. Separate from Story Battle and Character Story. Arcade Stories * Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix: ** Original - Family Rebellion: Defies all possible authority in order to avoid the death of his sister, seriously threatening the world. ** EX - Legend of the Storm: He became a strong and honorable leader, but removing the darkness from his head. * Alexis "Alexa" Maxwell: ** Original - Alexa?: Alexa apparently forgets everything. However, in the end she is not the real one given to her attitude. ** EX - The return of the Flames: Back in action she meets her friends, without any weakness. * Nathaniel Alden Blade: ** Break Friendships: Forced to make the decision, Blade proceeds to confront his old friends at the expense of his sanity. * Alison Evans: ** Dark Destiny: Alison is forced to find Alexa to kill her, despite protests from her two sides. * Elaine Leblanc: ** Problematic Indecision: Elaine does not know whether to tell the truth about Alexa or keep quiet. * Ignis Vatra: ** Distorted Future: Ignis confesses he comes from the future, in which one of the team died. * Hermione Graham: ** Back to fight: Hermione knows she can't stand still and must act. * Paris Clover: ** Cyborg: Paris confesses that he is currently a Cyborg and not an Android as it was stated. * Cassandra van Helsing: ** Blood I: Cassandra tells Rayne that both are bloodthirsty by nature. * Abelard Albain: ** Chess Piece (1): Abel is reunited with Noah, but Moiras intrudes between their feud. * Pairon Rei: ** Nerd: Rei knows that Alexa is not the real one, but she will not say it out loud. * Melissa "Mel" Wingates: ** Hidden evil: It is revealed that Mel hid an essential part of her life, being a double agent. * Cyrille "Selene" Adams: ** Common sense: Selene senses that there will be many deaths in battle, but will continue with Blade. * Sally Bianchi: ** In the clouds: Sally prefers to be in her world than reality, but Chronos takes away her dreams. * Ari Noir: ** Inner Strength: Ari reveals that he is stronger than he proposes and decides to train himself. * Angel Kennedy: ** Error 408: Angel confessed that he and Alison were more than together, then suffered a "magic block". * Eddie Kennedy: ** Brave: The enemies consider that Eddie is a very special young man. * Adrian Twining: ** Young Bull: Adrian says that his destiny is to be always young, and always suffer losses. * Berenice Carroll: ** Noble Vampiress: Berenice is a Vampiress, she pretended to be human for years to avoid her desires. * Yuri Maxwell: ** Fragile ice: Yuri feels weak mentally after the battle against Valeria, until she meets Ari. * Jermaine Belmont: ** Lone Wolf: Strange things happen to Jermaine, since the return of his "cursed power". * Paine Twining: ** Arachnid sense: Paine meets the Crusaders and threatens to kill them with her hidden power. * Aileen Littner: ** Littner-313: Aileen confirms that she is not human, but an outdated version of a discarded war gynoid. * Noah Albain: ** Chess Piece (2): Noah is reunited with Abel, but Moiras intrudes between the two. * Roberta Schwarzen: ** Wandering Killer: Confesses that before being a Dissenter, Roberta had no direction in life. * Moiras: ** Chess Piece (3): Moiras reveals her true identity through a painting. * Chronos: ** Light Purple: Chronos reveals his identity to the player, and shows his future form. * Rayne van Helsing: ** Blood II: Rayne knows the reason why both siblings are Bloodthirsty by Nature. * Kara "Lan" Phoenix: ** Different past: Lan tried to find Ignis in the past, without result. * Kali Chrome: ** Normal - Vanessa the Butterfly: Kali faces different warriors, in the end she remembers her past. ** EX - Wind's Emissary: Vanessa summons Zero to end the Light of Corruption. * Valeria Lindbergh: ** Spurious in all but Name: Valeria defeats Dynamo and goes to see her family one last occasion. * Odin: ** Water Currents: He transforms himself into a Water Monster and floods a nation with people. * Blake Tiberius: ** The Crusader lord: He takes over being the King of the Crusaders as the successor wasn't strong. * Eris: ** - * Tyr: ** - * Agni Jill Flair: ** - * Genesio Magno: ** - * Eric Rodgers: ** - * Ginga Sharam: ** - * Rodolia Justice: ** - * Casper Haven: ** - * Agatha Laura Heinel: ** War Goddess: She takes baby Ignis to be raised by the amazons, saying that men can't be trusted. * Redman: ** - * Leroy Maxwell: ** Dark Purple: Defeats single-handledy the Deadly Axis and swears loyalty to the Phoenix. * Crow Killian: ** - * Deviser: ** - * Ezekiel Castagnier: ** - * Faye Jamie Heinel: ** - * Mondo Kitsch: ** Already a god: He tied with Kali, but saw her weak points enough to put some emotion on her. * Fiammetta Shapiro: ** - * Piros Vatra: ** - * Gunther: ** - * Marceline Lotus: ** - * Orpheus Nox Luna: ** Normal - ** EX - * Udiya Vulcanus: ** Normal - Not now...: Doesn't let the Light consume her completely, but feeling responsible. ** EX - Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight Stages: 7 #Alexa Maxwell (EX Alexa) #Yuri Maxwell #Jermaine Belmont #Piros Vatra #Dynamo #Hermione Graham #Sally Bianchi #Agatha Laura Heinel #Aileen Littner #Leroy Maxwell - Either he or Kali replaces Pandora #Kali Chrome - Either she or Leroy replaces Pandora Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack Stages: 8 #Nathaniel Alden Blade #Cyrille Adams #Alison Evans - Can be a final boss, replaces Angelica Clyne #Angel Kennedy #Hermione Graham #Yuri Maxwell #Jermaine Belmont #Sally Bianchi #Agatha Laura Heinel #Adrian Twining #Alexa Maxwell (EX Alexa) #Dynamo #Cassandra van Helsing - Replaces Natalia van Santen, yet Soul of Hunter was set in 2015. #Berenice Carroll - Mentioned in this game. #Leroy Maxwell - Replaces Brand Fayer #Crow Killian - Replaces Ren Valentine Dream Revolution 3 Final: New Game Stages: 9 #Alison Evans #Alexa Maxwell (EX Alexa) #Angel Kennedy #Dynamo #Nathaniel Alden Blade #Cassandra van Helsing #Adrian Twining #Cyrille Adams #Yuri Maxwell #Sally Bianchi #Jermaine Belmont #Hermione Graham #Paris Clover #Eden - Replaces Cid Platane #Berenice Carroll #Eddie Kennedy #Agatha Laura Heinel #Paine Twining #Aileen Littner #Elaine Leblanc #Ari Noir #Deviser - Replaces Ebony and Ivory #Redman - Replaces Reznor Andel #Marceline (EX Marceline) - Replaces Illyria Valken #Fiammetta Shapiro - Replaces Jean Landers Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting Stages: 11 Almost all the previous cast with the Last Fire Eclipse Additions. Final Boss is a random combo of one of the eight main protagonists. #Agatha Laura Heinel #Alexa Maxwell #Yuri Maxwell #Jermaine Belmont #Piros Vatra #Dynamo #Hermione Graham #Sally Bianchi #Aileen Littner #Leroy Maxwell - Also Chronos #Nathaniel Alden Blade #Cyrille Adams #Alison Evans #Angel Kennedy #Adrian Twining #Cassandra van Helsing #Paris Clover #Paine Twining #Eddie Kennedy #Berenice Carroll #Rayne van Helsing #Eden #Elaine Leblanc #Ari Noir #Abelard Albain #Rei Pairon #Melissa Wingates #Crow Killian #Deviser #Ezekiel Castagnier #Faye Jamie Heinel #Redman #Fiammetta Shapiro #Ignis Vatra #Kara Phoenix #Gunther von der Herde #Marceline Lotus #Odin #Blake Tiberius #Agni Jill Flair #Ginga Sharam #Casper Haven #Rodolia Justice #Nox Luna #Udiya Vulcanus Category:Sub pages